1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding device, more particularly to a folding device for a highchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a folding device for a highchair as disclosed in CN 2624737Y includes a plastic outer cap 10, a plastic inner cap 20 and an actuator 30. The outer cap 10 has a lower portion connected to a front leg of the highchair.
The actuator 30 is formed with a spring chamber 33, and is disposed between the outer and inner caps 10, 20. The outer cap 10 is provided with a button slot 12 to hold the actuator 30 and prevent the actuator 30 from displacing relative to the outer cap 10.
The inner cap 20 is provided with a first protrusion 21 and a second protrusion 22. The actuator 30 is provided with a first engaging notched portion 31 and a second engaging notched portion 32. A restoring spring 40 is disposed in the spring chamber 33 of the actuator 30. When the highchair is in an expanded state, the first engaging notched portion 31 of the actuator 30 is biased by the restoring spring 40 to abut against the first protrusion 21 of the inner cap 20.
When folding the highchair, the actuator 30 is pressed upward to disengage the first engaging notched portion 31 of the actuator 30 from the first protrusion 21 of the inner cap 20. At this time, the inner cap 20 can be pivoted relative to the outer cap 10 for folding.
When expanding the highchair, the actuator 30 is pressed upward once again to permit pivoting of the inner cap 20 in the opposite direction for expanding.
Since positioning in the folding device is achieved through the first and second protrusions 21, 22 of the inner cap 20 and the first and second engaging notched portions 31, 32 of the actuator 30, it is required to operate the actuator 30 when expanding or folding the highchair.